


Storm

by Nexu (Cirvihi)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (The rimming is sooooo brief I cannot stress this enough), Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dead brain: Armitage Hux hates getting dirty, Fellatio, Galaxy brain: Armitage Hux loves kissing Kylo when he's grimy after battle, Hux is going to help him ride that lightning, In which Kylo is an uptight thunderhead, M/M, Mentions of unhealthy attitude towards sex/lack of communication of desires, Rimming, Snowballing, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirvihi/pseuds/Nexu
Summary: Armitage Hux loves the taste of Kylo Ren. Lovesto tasteKylo Ren.Loves to delve into his mouth after the Knight returns from one of his long missions, loves to lave the dried blood off his body after a battle. His flavor is electric; there is lightning in his veins.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: Taste prompt





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For KMNU's monthly Hornt-a-thon for July! I'm a whole month late! Wow!  
> The prompt was [Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KMNU_Taste).
> 
> A big shout-out to [spiteandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/pseuds/spiteandmalice) for the beta! Thank you, love! <3
> 
>  **Slight TW** for mentions of unhealthy attitudes towards sex and a lack of/unwillingness to communicate. Everything in this fic is still entirely consensual, and this only leads to a sexually frustrating situation, but I'll describe the situation in more detail in the notes at the end for anyone who needs it!

Armitage Hux loves the taste of Kylo Ren. Loves _to taste_ Kylo Ren.

Loves to delve into his mouth after the Knight returns from one of his long missions, loves to lave the dried blood off his body after a battle. His flavor is electric; there is lightning in his veins.

Hux loves perhaps, most of all, the flavors Ren has to offer during sex.

It's a delicious thing, coaxing them out of Kylo, savoring the reward of utterly undoing someone so powerful, so feared. The simple truth of it is, Kylo Ren enjoys the things Hux can do for him beyond a simple fuck, but his pride-and embarrassment, and penchant for self punishment-often get in the way of him asking for what he really wants from his co-commander.

Not that Hux minds. He's a patient man, happy to indulge Ren in his simple proclivities and slowly drag other predilections out of him as this thing between them develops.

But this does occasionally lend itself to certain frustrations.

The Knight's most recent operation must have not been entirely successful; in truth Hux has yet to pull much salient information from him since he has returned. Kylo stalks off his command shuttle like a roiling thundercloud, passing by the assembled greeting party with a cold, seething fury.  
  
Hux follows him, pulls him into the nearest abandoned meeting room by his collar. He throws off his ridiculous helmet, fists his hands into Ren's sweat-slicked black mane, and ravages the other man's mouth. Kylo lets his irritation roll off his tongue in waves. The taste is static, dry and angry, a warning before a storm.

“My quarters,” Hux barks when he draws back. It sounds like an order, but is as always, an open invitation. “One hour.”

Kylo grimaces, mood changing in an instant, and he shoves back from Hux abruptly. “Two hours,” he deadpans, throwing his helmet back on and marching out of the room.

When he arrives at Hux's door that evening he is clean of the filth of his recent voyage: hair washed and dry, dirt scrubbed from his pale frame, a clean outfit wrapped around him. Hux is disappointed, but not surprised.  
  
Their foreplay is much too short for Hux's liking. Ren is impatient tonight, more so than usual, annoyance at his failure mixing with his reluctance to ask for a break in their normal routine. All too soon he's backed them towards the bed, has flipped himself onto his hands and knees and presented himself, hands gripping the sheets too-tight.

Armitage tries to take his time, to rub his hands down his Knight's quivering sides, to trail kisses up his sculpted cheeks and tease him open with his tongue.

“You're being ridiculous.” A muffled roll of thunder from the blankets.

“Kylo,” he tries, nosing eagerly at the other man's cleft. “My darling, sweet boy. You're so tense tonight. Let me help you unwind.”

But Ren flinches forward and away as if scorched by his touch. “ _No_ ,” he spits into the mattress. “Just fuck me, Hux.”

Ren's entire body quivers as if it wants to argue with his own words, but Hux is not about to push such a clearly spoken boundary. He still prepares his partner as lovingly as possible, refusing to push in until he knows the younger man can take him, Kylo's lube-slicked passage accepting his cock hungrily as he slides in.

Unfortunately, infuriatingly, Kylo Ren's ridiculous self-penalization does not seem to be finished. Hux finds his efforts to stroke Ren thwarted by one of the Knight's own hands, dry-fisting his sizable member haphazardly.

There's only one way this can end, naturally.

Armitage Hux gives it his all, angles his thrusts so he's hitting Kylo _just right_ , lasts as long as he can, but he is not superhuman. The man beneath him may be, however, and that, as well as the lackluster foreplay, certainly doesn't help the situation.

Hux comes with a shout, painting Ren's quivering insides.

Beneath him Kylo whines, thrusts himself back on Hux at a maddening pace, practically flogging himself in hand now. Hux, for his part, meets his hips for as long as he can, gritting his teeth through the maddening over-stimulation.

It could be seconds later, it could be minutes, but eventually Ren collapses forward with a frustrated snarl, still hard, Hux's soft cock slipping easily from his hole. Hux follows him, landing by his side.

Neither of them speaks for a while, trying to catch their breath and make sense of the situation. A calm decends-but an uneasy one.

Hux moves first, reaching out between them, cautiously twining a sweat-logged raven curl between his fingers. Ren says nothing, meets his eyes briefly, intensely, and jerks his gaze away. What anger was there has been swallowed by shame, dark and all-consuming.

Hux's other hand comes up, cups the side of Kylo's angular face, strokes one cheek. For a while he says nothing. Then:

“Let me take care of you now.”

He wants to say more, wants to grab the other man and shake him, wants to kiss him until he knows that he doesn't have to do this. That he can ask for what he wants, that he doesn't have to punish himself first.

But Ren, ever the contradiction, is easy to spook, quick to run away from situations that require him to consider himself first, and that's the last thing Hux wants right now.

The Knight nods, swallows audibly, hides his face in the crook of his arm. This part isn't anything new: Kylo, powerful, fierce Kylo, reduced to a shy and trembling mess by the intensity of his own wants and needs.

And Hux would coax them out of him.

“Sweet boy,” Hux says sweetly, running his hands soothingly over mole-flecked and trembling shoulders. “I promise you I'm going to make you feel good.” He mouths at Ren's jawline, nibbles a nebulae there, works his way down the body beneath him slowly. “So delicious. I want to taste you tonight.”

Kylo is trembling now, gently but noticeably, as Hux coaxes him to sit upright and scoot toward the edge of the mattress. The goose-flesh and hair raises on the Knights arms as if his body were charged with static. His huge cock bobs almost expectantly when the General slides his legs apart, the head an angry violet-red and leaking precum, peaking out from beneath the foreskin from its earlier, rough treatment.

“Oh you poor thing,” he murmurs against the skin of of Ren's thighs. Above him, said man whines, violently tangling his fingers in the sheets. “You're _aching_ , aren't you?” he asks, breath ghosting against Kylo's skin. He strikes out suddenly, drawing the flesh between his lips and gently nibbling, relishing in the boyish yelp it elicits from the Ren, in the way he suddenly tightens his thighs around his head, the hefty weight of the cock slapping against his cheek.

“H-Hux!”

“Sssh, shush now,” the eponymous man soothes with a self-satisfied grin, nuzzling at the newly-blooming bruise. He doesn't bother reaching for the lube-his hand is still slick from the earlier preparation, and he doesn't plan on spending much time with Kylo's cock in his hand. “Darling. Want to make you feel nice. Wish you'd let me earlier.”

Hux grabs Kylo, fisting him firmly. Ren jerks, sucks air violently through his teeth with a dull moan. The general moves slowly, deliberately, sliding up and down the generous shaft with deft fingers. He traces one vein, thick and throbbing with his thumb, appreciates the way he can feel Ren's pulse through it. It hammers, deliberate, aggressive, like everything else about the man.

Such a delight, that he can make it race, make it thunder.

Breaking his gaze he, he returns to the tip and pushes the foreskin back the rest of the way from the weeping head. Above him Kylo makes a strangled noise, weak and needy.

“Almost, sweet boy,” Hux promises, fondling his balls and stroking him faster now. He mouths at Ren's glans, savors the pearly beads of pre-cum with an unrestrained relish that has the man above him making choking noises. He's so deliciously close now: he can feel it in Ren's pulse, see it in the heave of his chest and the flicker of his wild, storm-dark eyes-and so Hux swallows him down to the root without pretense.

The effect is immediate. Ren's eyes blow wide, his giant hands coming up to shield his quickly reddening face as he voices an embarrassed whine. His thighs, muscled, gigantic, quiver and spasm. Hux, having expected this, grabs his legs before they can kick out; and hoists them over his shoulders.

With Kylo hilted in his throat like this, Hux can bury his nose in the man's thatch, rub against the dark curls he finds there. It is impossible to smell a thing with Ren's cock choking him, but he has made sure to memorize this piece of Ren well. The scent comes to mind easily: salty from their love-making, heady, redolent of Kylo. Hux moans, nuzzles further into the thick hair as if that will make the imagined scent stronger.

And under the animal taste of leather, and oily feel of lube, and even the sweat from his skin there would be something wholly and entirely _Kylo_ , the same powerful tang of ozone that crackles along his body after a show of _that_ power, mixed with a flavor is heavy, as _undeniable_ as the man himself.

Armitage Hux looks up at Kylo Ren, locks eyes with him from where he hides behind his ridiculously large fingers and the dark sun that is his hair.

' _Let me_ _ **DEVOUR**_ _you_ ,' he thinks, **growls** pointedly, loudly, and Kylo is coming, coming with a shout, coming with a shout that shakes the room and causes the lights to flicker and the smell of ozone to increase until it's a lightning strike as his dark eyes roll back in his head.

Ren's seed slams into the back of Hux's throat, and he drinks it down, milks his lover dry with a vicious meticulousness until the other man falls back against the mattress, completely spent.

Hux doesn't immediately pry his mouth from Ren's cock, instead enjoying the slow drag of the softening member passing from his lips, and the view of Kylo's pink asshole leaking with his own cum. He particularly savors the head, gathering what little seed still clings to it on his tongue, rolls it around. It tastes of victory.

Hux crawls up his lover's body, past his gently quivering thighs, the smooth expanse of his stomach, his heaving chest, his neck littered with Armitage's marks. Kylo's hands have abandoned his flushed face, his arms instead laying stretched behind and above his head. His hair, dark, alive, sticking to his sweat-strewn head and spreading out in the loops and whorls of a black solar prominence.

He settles next to Ren's side, curls around his torso with the grace and self-assurance of a pampered tooka. Kylo's eyelids flutter open, his deep eyes appraising Hux's toothless grin with a groan. “You're disgusting,” he whines in false protest, but does nothing to push his paramour away as he brings his lips down to meet his mouth. He never does.

Even spent as he is, Ren still opens to the kiss as if he needs it, is burning for it, like rain in the desert. Hux grabs his face and pushes in greedily, shoves Ren's own seed onto his tongue, relishes in the shudder and moan this elicits as his Knight is made to taste himself. He makes him savor it, swirls it around his pliant mouth for good measure. Hux pulls away slowly, noting the trail of saliva, the bob of Kylo's throat as he swallows his own spend with a delighted satisfaction.

“Good boy,” he rumbles, gently wiping away the spittle from Kylo's lips.

“-gross,” is all he can make out from the man below him, but Kylo is grinning gently in spite of himself, in that way that tells Armitage what he really means is ' _I love the things you do to me._ '

Hux hums, pulls his Knight under his chin, nuzzles against his dark tangle of hair that now smells so much like the shores of Arkanis after rain.

**Author's Note:**

>  **TW** : It's mentioned that Kylo has a penchant for self-punishment at his perceived failures and this sometimes manifests by him refusing to let his partner do things for him during sex, even if he wants them. In the fic, Kylo cuts his and Hux's foreplay short. This initially leads to him failing to finish, but Hux coaxes Ren into letting him help.
> 
> **AN** : LISTEN, I just **LOVE** blushy, 'embarrassed', cuddly post-coital Kylo just snuggling up to his boyfriend???  
> Also, while I know Kylo tends to fit more with fire themes, I wanted to see if I could successfully explore his connection to storms/lightning/electricity because...you know...Force lightning...I guess. I hope I was successful?


End file.
